


The Breaking of a Burner

by Alphabaetafish



Series: TWWM Treasures and Events [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing (Roleplay)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Bad Poetry, Haiku, Poetry, prompt, whmis is a broken boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabaetafish/pseuds/Alphabaetafish
Summary: A haiku to complete a prompt, offering quick insight into a broken soul.
Series: TWWM Treasures and Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095797





	The Breaking of a Burner

In halls of knowledge  
Flames lick the shattered remains  
Mistakes born anew


End file.
